Cauldron Boil and Cauldron Bubble Prolog
by Siriusly-poetic
Summary: Ginny Weasly is starting her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and her love life is not a beautiful scene. Harry has rekindled an old flame and Ginny isn't taking things well. Shockingly she found comfort with Draco Malfoy, but is he really a friend?
1. Prolog

**Cauldron Boil and Cauldron Bubble **

_ProLog_

_Ginny walked through the doors of Hogwarts that year alone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on with there lives and had left school but she had one last year. She felt so alone without her brother and Hermione there, she was trying not to think about Harry. . . Cho had reentered the picture when Harry left Hogwarts, they were now living in Godric's Hollow. It had only been two weeks since the last time Ginny had felt Harry's arms around her, had stared into those deep green eyes and felt the rush of love and security that radiated from his eyes into her very soul, had felt the smooth caress of his lips against hers and the electrifying touch of his slinder fingers gliding across her face. She shook the memories from her head as a single tear escaped her eye and walked into the great hall taking a seat next to the Creevey brothers. _

"_Hey Ginny" Collin chimed, his camera still attached to his hands as always. _

" '_Ello Collin, Dennis. Have a good summer?" She asked automatically. _

"_Yeh! Did you?" They both chorused together. _

"_How's Harry?" Collin added, he always was obsessed with Boy Wonder. _

"_I suppose so, he was fine last I saw of him. We haven't talked much these last few weeks." _

"_Aren't you two together yet?" Dennis laughed. _

"_I thought we were about to be." She sighed. " But he's with Cho again now, she came back from her trip to China about a month ago and they ran into each other in Hogsmead right before school started." She was trying hard to keep her emotions at bay. Lucky for her the new first years walked in at that moment and the Hall fell silent. Ginny was thankful._

_After the sorting Ginny ate quickly keeping to herself, found a prefect to get the password for Griffindor Tower and ran off to her room so that she could feign sleep before anyone made it there to question her on the events of her summer, for once she had no desire to speak to anyone at Hogwarts, not even Luna Lovegood. She collapsed upon her bed letting her tears fall as she listened to the storm rolling in outside the castle walls, little did she relies how soon that storm would mirror the one within herself. _

_--_

_Ginny got up the next morning, dressed and left for the great hall. It was to crowded though. The noise was enclosing around her. How did anyone handle all the noise and the people pressing down upon them in here. She took a few pieces of toast and headed down to the lake. She leaned against a nearby tree and watched to slight movement in her reflection upon the glassy surface. The color had began to change as she stared at it from its deep greenish -blue haze to a foggy yellowish tint. It was a warning, but she didn't have time to ponder that or to look deeper into the surface for clues for another reflection had joined her own now. A tall male figure was looming behind her. . . he was so familiar and yet. . . no it couldn't be. _

_She stood and turned to quickly and tripping, she landed flat on her ass staring up at none other than Draco Malfoy!_


	2. Malfoy?

Malfoy smirked at her as she just sat there staring at him. "Forget how to stand Weasel?"

"No. . . what are you doing here? You should be out of school." She was at the a loss for smart comments, he had caught her off guard.

I didn't attend last year so I had to come back. . . did you not realize that the most popular student in Hogwarts was not here?"

"Arrogant prick." She turned to face the lake again trying to ignore him.

"Filthy blood traitor. Do you have as little brains as your family does money?" He insulted but then sat down beside her on the ground.

"Bastard, don't you have any death eater friends you can pester? I would hate to waste a perfectly good hex on scum like you." None the less her hand had snaked into her robes and she was now fingering it, ready to strike.

"Is that any way to speak to the head boy now weasel junior? I could give you detention for that comment." His smirk widened at the anger that flashed through her eyes.

Ginny stood, keeping her balance this time, and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Malfoy's face. "Listen here you insufferable ass hole! I do not have to listen to a damn thing you say to me or anyone else. Snape's head may have been shoved up your grimy little ass but mine sure as HELL IS NOT! You came over here to bother me so don't you dare start in on me, I don't need your shit this year you filthy mother fucker!" All of her pent up energy was now flooding out at Malfoy, it was the best she had felt in weeks. Her hands shook uncontrollably and green sparks were dashing from the end of her wand in warning. Malfoy didn't budge.

"Are you finished yet Weasley? That is a temper worthy of Potter himself you know?" That was the wrong thing to say. Ginny's hand went slack, dropping her wand, and tears began to slide down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground.

"Just shut it Malfoy." She sobbed barley audible.

Malfoy was extremely confused. What the hell had he said that made her go from being murderous to being nearly depressed. Then he realized it, it was Potter. . . something must have happened between them this summer. He was about to shoot her another of his famous smart ass remarks when he realized he had an opportunity laid out before him. Here was a girl most guys in Hogwarts wanted a piece of in disarray before him, she was vulnerable, and he did have needs now that Pansey was gone. He put on as close as a concerned look as you could get from Draco Malfoy and lifted her face to meet his. "are you ok Ginny?"

Her mind was lost, she couldn't have heard him right. . . did he use her actual name. . . screamin' banshees. . . did Malfoy just ask if SHE was ok? A bit confused by this she shook her head. " Are you. . .?" A stupid question but she couldn't help herself.

Malfoy laughed. "I'm not completely heartless all the time." He stood and extended a hand to help her up. A bit more confused she let him help her up. " Come on, I think you need a bit of a cool down away from everyone."

She didn't ask questions she just followed Malfoy back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy led Ginny up many sets of winding stares and through a few secret passages up to one of the many castle towers and to one of the many castle towers and to a painting of Salazar Slytherin himself. "Basalisk." He told the painting and it opened for him to enter. Ginny followed Draco through a spiraling torch lit walk way untill they emerged into a flat like common room. Ginny had never seen a dorm like this at Hogwarts. She stood shocked with drying tears staining her cheeks in the dim light. "What is this?"

"Head Boy commons. It's great to be head." He walked into a small residents kitchen and reamerged with two steaming mugs in his hand. He handed one to Ginny, "Here, this will take the edge off of things for a little while."

She took the mug and carefully took a sip of its contents. It filled her with a warmth she had never felt before, burning all the way down. "What is this?" She asked both curious and skeptical.

"Fire Whiskey, I got it from The Three Broomsticks last night. ( Yes I sneak out the witches hump too Weasley.) Do you like it?" He took another drink of his own.

"Yes but. . . should we be drinking something this strong at school?"

"It's not that strong. Besides you need it, so drink."

To tell the truth Ginny didn't care after the first mug whether Hogwarts would want them drinking this or not, she could feel her muscles which had been tight for weeks now giving way to relaxation. She sat down her mug on the coffee table, she and Draco were noow sitting on the sofa though neither had spoken as they sat drinking the fire whiskey. Draco stood, took her mug and disapeared back into the residents kitchen. A few minuets later he returned, both mugs overflowing with steam.

"Here you go." He sat down, gave one mug to her and began drinking his own.

Ginny looked at the mug thoughtfully, she loved the stuff at the moment but she had never really 'drank' before. "I don't think I should Malfoy. . . "

"You'll be fine, it won't hurt you." He puched the mug to her lips. She gave in and began drinking again slowly.

"So . . . what was the meltdown about out there?" It was spoken as a casual question, but Ginny became slightly tense again.

"It was nothing. . . "

"Weasley, if that was nothing then my hair is turning red. What's going on?"

Ginny scowled at him for the first comment but after a few more drinks she told him a very short, choppy version of the events of the summer. He just nodded, took her mug and retreated to the kitchen for a minuet and again when he returned the mugs were overflowing with steam. He handed one back to Ginny and began drinking the other himself.

"I really shouldn't Malfoy, I've never drank like this before. . ." She was looking at the mug with a doughtful look on her pale face.

"You'll be fine Weasley, it's not gonna do shit, just drink."

She took a sip and then set it down. Malfoy had removed something from his pockett but Ginny couldn't quite make out what, she thought to herself that she must be getting very tiered even though it was only lunch time.


End file.
